


All Sparks Will Burn Out In The End

by Snow



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Community: thegameison_sh, Dark, Gen, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-25
Updated: 2010-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow/pseuds/Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Within sixty seconds Mycroft is stepping into the room and considering the bound and blindfolded form of the man who hurt his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Sparks Will Burn Out In The End

Mycroft glances up as his assistant enters, attached to her phone, as always. "The package has arrived," she tells him.

Mycroft wonders if she has any idea what the package is, and thinks it unlikely. Even if she had figured it out, with her memory problems she wouldn't still know ten minutes later. That just makes everything easier. "I'll be down to take care of it in a minute."

Within sixty seconds Mycroft is stepping into the room and considering the bound and blindfolded form of the man who hurt his brother.

"Jim Moriarty," Mycroft says. "You've directly committed forty-three indictable offences and a hundred and twelve summary offences. The amount of those you've been an accessory for is not so high as to prevent me from putting my hands on the full list. I'd expected you to have done better on your A levels than you did, but you've always been a bit of a failure, haven't you?"

Mycroft doesn't give Moriarty a chance to reply. "The thing is, though, that I really couldn't care less who you are. You can tell me nothing but John Watson's name, rank, and serial number, or you can tell me every childhood story you think I don't already know. It doesn't _matter_ to me."

Moriarty does take the half-chance to speak that Mycroft gives him. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

Mycroft scoffs. "A concerned party, but that much should be obvious on its own." He glances around the room, but thinks before using any of the tools he has available he should draw out the silence longer. He's good at breaking people when he has to, but that's not what he's trying to do here. Mycroft wants to _hurt_ Moriarty for daring to ever lay a hand on Sherlock and Sherlock's friend, John. Breaking the man in the process will just be a nice side effect.

"If you're another criminal, we can work things out so we both benefit," Moriarty says after fifteen minutes of this treatment, during which time Mycroft sends three emails to the Spanish ambassador and two to the American president. "I can help you."

Mycroft fakes a giggle. Better to make Moriarty think that Mycroft is as dangerously unstable as he himself is, that he's manipulable. It should be _hilarious_ to watch. "You think I'm a criminal. How cute. No."

Another long silence. Mycroft finishes his draft of a memo to the Prime Minister and puts his phone back in his pocket, picking a whip off the wall and flicking it experimentally.

Moriarty is trying to track Mycroft's movements while blindfolded, to hilarious effects. Mycroft things he might be cracking around the edges, a bit. "What are you, then?" Moriarty pleads.

Mycroft flicks the whip again, so the tip of it crackles a few scant millimetres from Moriarty's left ear. Moriarty flinches satisfactorily. "Sure you want to know?" Mycroft accompanies the question with stinging Moriarty's hand with the whip, not nearly as hard as he's capable of.

Moriarty is clearly trying to regain control of himself, and he's just as clearly failing. He does manage a barely audible word, "Yes."

"I'm the person holding the fly swatter. I'm sure you can work out what that makes you."

**Author's Note:**

> I welcome and appreciate comments, including constructive criticism.


End file.
